Sly's Curse
by SlyCooper45
Summary: Sly has been cursed, it's get him back or die trying, at least for Clevera. Being alone only adds on to the problem that she's the main target of her new Voo-Doo-capable Father. Can she save him or will he become and enemy worse then Clockwerk?
1. Chapter 1

Everything was too quiet. It was always quiet, but this place was _too_ quiet. He dragged his feet but the gaurds kept a tight grip on him. _I've really lost my touch._ He thought to himself, he continued to drag his feet on the hardwood floor. The pictures on the bricked wall laughed at him. He struggled more, but still no progress. Out of all the things he could have done to stay in interpol, he _had_ to choose this one.

Who-ever ratted him out obviously wanted something. Said if he didn't come they would kill his daughter, Clevera. He chuckled, _amazing how i am different sides of the law with her and I'm STILL trying to protect her._ His heart broke as he remembered his daughter's face when he last saw her.

"So what are _you_ doing here?" Asked one of the gaurds dragging him.

"He was probably threatened like everyone else." The other gaurd stated.

_Like everyone else?_

"I know Drake! I'm wondering who!"

"My daughter." Sly muttered.

"Damn," Drake said. "Harsh."

The two lizard gaurds opened the door and dragged Sly in there, closing the door behind them. They dropped the tied up Sly Cooper on the fancy chair in front of the large brown desk, behing the desk was a mirror hanging on the wall.

A crocodile with a sapphire in the bellybutton stepped out of the shadows. "Sly Cooper."She snapped, the gaurds moved Sly on the opposite side of the desk. "Born into a family of master thieves, his parents died when he was eight, he's thrown into an orphange meets his two pals, months later, they brake out, move to paris and one night, on the doorstep his ancestors left him a little baby girl. 10 years later he reclaims the Thievious Raccoonus, two years later he goes to find the stolen Clockwerk parts and destroys them. Later that year he goes to the Cooper Vault, fakes amnesia and becomes a cop with Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. Years later he gets a threat from someone saying if he doesn't come they are going to kill his daughter... what was her name... Klayveera?"

"Clevera!" Sly snapped. "Clevera and 'a'!"

"Shame really..." The large crocodile sat on the desk, behind Sly. "I hear she's a real challenge."

Sly tried to turn around but the croc made him look forward into the mirror. Sly growled. "Stay away from my daughter and give me what i came here for!"

Whoever this person was danced around him. "Trust me, Cooper, you'll get what you disire, i can change into anything i want. I can make you become anything I please you to be. I can even lure someone to me... like... I don't know... your daughter."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sly snarled. His eyes began to flame.

"It's a shame that you abandoned her." She smiled evilly.

"I DIDN'T ABANDON HER!"

"But now... with me... you can be the most powerful person in the world." The woman promised.

"Do you really think i care about that?" Sly snapped.

The croc's eyes began to swirl into hypnosis, Sly couldn't look away not matter how hard he tried. "Relax Cooper, life would be _so_ much better."

"Maybe..." Sly began to relax, his eyes started following the movements, he smiled, he didn't know what was happening.

"Everyone you care about would never get hurt."

Sly smiled, unaware what his own mouth was saying. "Why should i care about them when i am the most powerful person alive."

"Horrible father, his poor little daughter." She chanted as he began to silently slip into sly's body. "Blames herself for all his fault that happened in the Cooper Vault."

Sly fell out of the ropes, in pain. He saw Clevera in his hands as he choked her. _Dad! Dad you're stronger than this!_ He fell to his knees.

"Day by Day, she fades away." The rest of the disappearing figure mocked. "Until one day, she will lay, dead because of him."

The two gaurds who brought him in watched in shock.

"No! NO! NO!" Sly cried out in pain. but it fell silent. Sly felt a 600 pound metal box fall ontop of his chest, he couldn't breathe. His ears ringed, his head rattled, he couldn't feel his heart beating. His heart was bleeding flames. Someone stabbed his back, then shoved the knife down his throat. Why was he in a parking lot? Cars just kept running over him, not caring about him lying there unable to move. He was falling...down...

Sly stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, smiled at himself and slicked back his hair, having a cool look in his reddish brown eyes.

Both the gaurds jaws dropped.

"Drake," Sly snapped. "Go find me something to wear!"

"Yes sir." Drake rushed out the room.

"Travis, who exactly is the Cooper Gang, tell me before i forget!"

"The Cooper Gang is made up of three, usually four, but at the moment three thieves. _Master_ Thieves."

Sly loaded a gun and set it on the desk. "Thank you Travis, you may go."

Travis ran out the room. Sly, before he forgotten, lured Clevera Cooper to where he was.

Drake rushed back in with a tuxedo "Here you go sir, anything else?"

"Yes, Drake." He smiled at his gaurd. "Go get invatations and a pen."

Just as Drake rushed back out the room, Sly's Binocucom went off.

"Sly? SLY!"

He threw it to the ground and laughed evilly...


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir?" The guard knocked on the large wooden door, glancing at Murray, who was being held by 3 different guards, then looked down at Bentley who took two guards to hold him.

It's been half an hour since they called for Sly; Clevera looked like she was fighting something off until she finally said something. _"I'm going to go find him, guys, stay here." _Then she ran off, being the family that they always were, Bentley and Murray followed her, but lost her at the mansion gate. That's how Bentley and Murray got caught, trying to find Clevera.

"Yes?" A low, dark voice growled from within the doorway.

"What do I do with these… Intruders?"

"Bring them in, bring them in." The voice sounded delighted but still dark.

The door opened, they were pushed into the office while all the guards blocked the door.

There was someone turned away from them, looking into the mirror behind the desk, obviously seeing their faces but they couldn't see theirs. There was a ledge about 7 feet below the ceiling, over all the room had to be 16 feet tall. Gargoyles sat around the ledge of the room, sitting on platforms of their own, which came off of the ledge like sideways pillars, all leading into the middle, which held a chandelier.

The person in the chair played with the gun. "Ah… who are our gutsy intruders?"

No one said anything, the guards fearing what he would do, Murray and Bentley not giving their identities to whoever this person was.

"No one knows?" He turned around.

Bentley's jaw dropped. Murray's eyes widened. "SLY?"

"And how would you know my name?" He got up and walked towards them.

"Sly, you know us! We've been friends since we were eight years old!" Bentley cried.

"I have no friends," Sly smiled. "Only followers, guards and enemies." He cocked his gun at Bentley. "Which one will it be?"

There was a small _thump_ behind him. Grabbing him and pushing him onto the floor, face first.

She looked up at Bentley and Murray. "You guys _HAD_ to follow me?"

Sly flipped her off and knocked her to the ground, pointing his gun at her. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

She didn't say anything; she just smiled her usual devious smile and stood up. Murray launched his fist at him, but Sly merely caught it and looked at Murray. "Ah, ah, ah" He shook his head with an evil look in his eye. "That would only leave me to kill you."

Clevera grabbed Sly again and threw him to the floor; she glanced at Bentley, who was still too shocked to do anything, and then looked back at Sly. Holding his leg and arm and twisted it. "You leave them alone."

Sly chuckled, throwing her off and standing back up. "A headstrong, feisty raccoon."

Clevera glanced at Bentley again, who had gotten over his shock and rolled up by her and Murrays side.

Sly cocked his gun. "A nerdy crippled turtle."

Both Clevera and Murray growled but two guards grabbed Murray another two grabbed Bentley and another grabbed Clevera. Sly looked at Murray. "And a fat, stupid hippo…"

The guard struggled to maintain Clevera back, but Sly motioned for him to bring her forward, and as he did, Sly grabbed Clevera's chin and gave an evil smile. "And who might this little spy be?" Sly grabbed her out of the guards' hands and held her to face him. "Gutsy enough to come into my lair and spy on me?"

"Gutsy enough so you wouldn't have found me." She flashed her devious grin.

He laughed. "I find everything, you naive child."

"I'm not naive; I'm just that clever that people _think _I am." She chuckled.

"Clevera…" Murray tried to get free.

"Ah, so this is Clevera Cooper, I thought she would show up, I just didn't think it would be so soon." His eyes glistened evilly and everyone saw it. He grabbed Clevera's chin again and a shudder went down Murray's spine, as if he knew something was wrong, Bentley felt the same thing.

Murray tried to get out but fell over onto of Bentley.

Sly pulled out his gun, pointing it at Murray. "Don't be more stupid then you were when you came."

Clevera pushed the gun out of Sly's hands. "Leave them alone!"

"Very well," Sly smiled and looked at the guards. "Bring those two to the dungeon, I have what I wanted."

"Clevera!" Bentley cried out as the guards brought Murray and him to the Dungeon.

"Bentley! Murray! Guys I'll get you! I promise guys! I'll get you out!" She yelled.

Sly grabbed her as the guards opened the doors. "No you won't, naïve child, you won't get them out of what is to come."

"GET OFF OF ME!" They heard her scream. They tried to get free but it was no use, the guards were holding them tight, dragging them away. "BENTLEY! MURRAY!"

_What is to come?_ Murray and Bentley gave each other worried glances and looked back at Clevera as the doors began to close. Sly started chanting something and Clevera was backing away. Her eyes widened, turned to look at Murray and Bentley as her eyes began to close, fighting unconsciousness. Murray and Bentley both started screaming. "CLEVERA!"

But she couldn't hear them, as the door closed all she could hear was the evil voice in her ears and the rapping of her father's heartbeat as he grabbed her and threw her in a chair. _Something's wrong. _She thought.

"Don't be afraid… you can trust me… just sleep… sleep child… sleep…" The evil voice whispered in her ear and the cold raspy breath ran down her back.

_No…_ She thought. _No, no, no!_

Blackness surrounded her.

:o I'm sorry for the long wait guys! This has actually been in the computer for a little while now *sorry smile* anyways it'll be hard to get more in because I got a BIG project due in half a month and I also am FLAT OUT BROKE! My mom thought it would be cool to buy a kindle my brother agreed and my $80 was then gone :'( I gotta start all over now and when i get my own I CAN RIGHT AS MANY STORIES AS I WANT! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Comment what/if you think anything in this story that is twisted and evil should happen :D I'll probably use them :D (and credit will still be used unless you dont want it, but you have to tell me you don't want it or I'll rat you out and give you the credit :P) Thanks guys! The next chapter should come soon!


End file.
